gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Insane
Insane is the hardest of the 3 difficulties in Gears of War and the 4 difficulties in all the following games (except Gears of War 4 which added the Inconcievable difficulty after an update) and can only be unlocked after first completing the campaign on either the Casual, Normal, or Hardcore difficulties, although in Gears of War 4 it's available from the start. It is usually represented by a Platinum Gear with four stars. In this mode, players are severely punished for not using cover. Enemies are extremely accurate and have an increased amount of health, while players can be killed in just a few shots from enemy fire. Achieving Perfect and successful reloads is an excellent strategy on Insane. To give you an incentive to play this difficulty, you get Achievements just by playing through this mode and defeating enemies. While playing on this difficulty, Dom and Marcus' health are much lower than normal. However, the health of Allied characters except Dom are greatly increased to allow the player a chance to survive and prevent them from looking too pathetic. In fact, the Health boost is so great that some believe that the Allies on Insane are better than they are on Hardcore, despite the fact that Hardcore is easier. Insane mode requires near perfect observance of the game's ideals and techniques. Cover is a necessity in all firefights, but that's not nearly enough. Players must watch their flanks and relocate accordingly, as enemy speed and intelligence increase exponentially. Enemies that find the player camping too long rush to his/her position; some even hop over the player's cover and attack with deadly melee techniques. The amount of damage it takes to destroy enemies is significantly higher than on Casual and Hardcore and aiming for the head is the only way to preserve ammo. Also, this difficulty will not allow you to be revived on any Gears of War game in single player, so losing all health will instantly result in death. However the player can be revived on Insane while playing Co-op in GOW 1, 2 and Ultimate Edition. Completing acts on Insane gets you the achievements for completing the acts on Hardcore as well, unless you've already completed those acts on Hardcore. You will also receive other Hardcore achievements such as those for killing the Berserker and Corpser. No Insane versions of these exist. Gears of War 2 does not have Achievements for completing Campaign Acts on Insane apart from completing the entire game on Insane, leaving little motivation to go through the game on that difficulty. Overall, Insane is a difficulty only recommended to expert players who have extensive knowledge on the game and want to unlock the achievements related to it or are up for a challenge. However, from Gears of War 2 onwards save for Ultimate Edition players have the chance of selecting difficulty individually, so some players put themselves on Insane while having a partner go on a lower difficulty such as Casual and have them do most of the fights while the player on Insane stays back as much as possible, but this only gives the rewards to the player going on Insane. This is considered by some players a cheap, easy and dishonorable way to beat Insane. Enemy health levels on Insane *Drone - 650HP *Grenadier - 650HP *Sniper - 150HP *Boomer - 2500HP *Theron Guard - 900HP *Wretch - 150HP *Lambent Wretch - 200HP *Nemacyst - 25HP *Seeder - 5000HP *Berserker - 12000HP *Corpser - 10000HP *Reaver - 1500HP *RAAM - 7000HP *Tempest - 21000HP *Skorge - 14000HP *Lambent Berserker - 6000HP *Queen Myrrah - 15250HP Allied health levels on Insane *Marcus Fenix - 175 HP-480HP *Dominic Santiago - 175 HP-480HP (AI has 1200HP) *Lieutenant Minh Young Kim - 650 HP *Anthony Carmine - 650 HP *Augustus Cole - 650 HP *Damon Baird - 650 HP *JACK - 750 HP Category:Difficulties